Vacation in Sweden
by MissTiburtius
Summary: Kyoko is going on a vacation to Sweden with the Hizuri's to visit their friends the Howard's. Kyoko will meet new friends, and learn a lot of new things but can the shy japanese actor keep up with the swedish people she meet. How much can someone change on a few weeks. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I know that I should continue with my on going story when I finally but something together, but I have been thinking about this story a lot today and just want to write it. I got some inspiration and will to write from my brothers wife, she writing a book... Anyway, I haven't had anyone look over this and I was so happy to wrote this so I just want to publish it. Hope some of you enjoys it (even if it's short). It's late and I been working for 10 hours today, so just read and wait for the next chapter.**

"**Speak" **

_**Thoughts**_

Bzzz...Bzzz...

Kyoko could hear the sound of her phone I the bag but she couldn't find it, she started to panic as the phone kept ringing, _what of it's important?Maybe it Sawara-san and he has a job offer to me, I really don't have anything coming at the moment, where the heck is that phone!_

She dropped the bag on the floor, and started toss things out, as she tried to feel the buzzing vibrating phone. And she found it hidden inside a script in between the pages.

"Hello, Sawara-san?" She said with a stressed yet relived that she managed to pick up before the person on the other end hung up.

"No, I'm not Sawara-san. Don't you see the number that is calling on your phone? Why do you expect him to call you, any new job offers maybe?" said a male voice. _I recognize this voice but I can't really tell who it's and why didn't the person introduce himself? And who knows all this about me..._

"I'm sorry, I didn't have time to notice that, but who is this?" She stopped pick up her things from the floor, that she had started to put back in her bag as soon as she had answered the phone. But as she heard the answer and the voice that absolutely didn't belong to Sawara-san she stopped mid track, holding a hairbrush in her hand.

"You know me, yet you can't tell who I'm, I'm a bit offended by that." the male voice sounded really sad and Kyoko felt a bit guilty to the person and a bit scared as well, who was this man at the other end that had got a hold of hear number. She had only given it to a few people, like Sawara-san, Moko-san and Tsuruga-san, those were a few.

"I'm sorry..." She answered uncertain cause she didn't know what to say to the man.

"I'll forgive you, but only if you do something for me." _Do something, for who? Should I just hang up, no that would be so rude, I can't do that, but this creeps me out a little bit. I can't just hand out favors to whoever is asking._

"Really?..."

"Yes, you must come with me on a vacation!" The man's voice sounded so satisfied, saying that, demanding his favour.

"Wait! What?! Vacation, you know I work...and I do not have to do a thing for you, and I don't go on vacations with someone that I don't know the name of, are you stupid. I can't do that. I don't have to do a THING!" Kyoko rushed out the words, stressed and confused not really thinking about what she said, she just kept on rambling into the phone as she threw the rest of her thing into the bag and looked around in the empty lobby, _This man is creepy, no name and demanding a vacation with me, someone come and help me I don't know what to do..._

"Calm down, Kyoko. I know that you work but I spoke to the president and he told me that he had been thinking about giving you a few weeks of, and I thought it could be fun if you joined me when I go on vacation."

"BUT WHO ARE YOU!" Kyoko screamed out.

"It's me, Otou-san, You know you don't have to shout I can still hear you sweetie."

"Otou-san..." Kyoko couldn't believe it, he had made her so paranoid and scared in just a few minutes. But she was as happy as relived that it was him not some crazy lunatic.

"...so be ready tomorrow at 3 PM."

"Ready?" Kyoko had drifted away in her own thoughts and missed what Kuu said.

"Yes, ready to go to Sweden with me, I'll be in Japan at 11 AM, and our plane leaves at 5 PM and we leave from LME at 3 PM. I've already spoken to the president, and he thought you would like this so I already booked tickets for us. This will be so fun, but I've to go know, but I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and pack summer clothes, and don't worry if you forget something, I'll gladly, or rather Julie will gladly buy you anything you'll need. See you tomorrow"

Kyoko thought back to that phone call from yesterday as she looked out the window of the air plane, all she could see was the fluffy clouds that floated around in sun light. She liked this view, it looked so pretty and like you could jump from cloud to cloud.

On her side, Kuu sat and mindlessly stroked Julies hair as he read some news paper and Julie, one of the most beautiful people Kyoko ever seen had fallen asleep in her husbands knee.

"Otou-san."

"Mm, yes?" He hummed back still reading the paper.

"Do you know when we will be there?"

"Let's see." Kuu closed the paper and put it in the little tray in seat in front of them. And looked at his wristwatch. "If I counted right we will be there within 2 hours."

"2 hours..." Kyoko sighned. "It feels like we been on this plane forever, why did you choose to go to a country so far away?"

"I'm sorry, try to sleep like Julie, and those 2 hours will be over soon. Well, I have a friend over there that recently turned 60, and I couldn't come to his party, to celebrate him, so I promised to come and visit a longer period when I had time."

"Oh..."

"The Howards, Derek and Anita, is a very nice couple that I meet..." Kyoko closed her eyes as she listened to Kuu about the Howards, but the word started to melt togheter and soon enough she was sleeping and dreaming of a nice couple that lived in a small country named Sweden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**I finally got my laptop to work, it haven't worked properly so I haven't been able to use it. But now it's working and I got some writing done so here is the next chapter. :) Late as usual. **

"**Speak" **

_**Thoughts**_

The following two days passed in a foggy blur of intense shopping and sightseeing in the Capital, Stockholm. Kuu had told her that she might feel the way she did because of time difference and the phenomenon called jet lag. But she wasn't prepared for it, so she was very happy when they got in a car and left the capital. And a three our long ride begun. They were on the highway on the most part of the journey but eventually they took of on smaller and smaller roads until they were on a little tarmac road.

"Aaaah..." Julie sighed, "We're finally here."

Kyoko looked around and saw a small yellow house at the top of the slope.

"Is that the house?" Kyoko said a bit disappointed for some reason she had expected more than this little cottage. _Friends of Kuu and Julie, I just thought that they would have plenty of money to live in a bigger house._

"What... you mean the yellow one? Oh no, no no. That's their neighbors house, a cute little family Derek told me. No there house is beyond this slope and to the left." Kuu said.

Kyoko stretched as far as she could to see over the slope, but it only made her hit her head in the cars roof. But eventually they passed the yellow little house and she could see the big white house with an even bigger garden laying there, almost by itself. It was just the yellow house at the slope and a barn in the background that were buildings you could see from this beautiful house in the country side.

The car slowly turned up on the driveway and carefully turned the car by the house. Even before the car had stopped a huge dog came jogging with it's tale moving from side to side, to the car and it begun to circle it. Julie swung up the door when the driven had stopped and the dog was immediately by her side panting and sniffing on her.

"Kyoko why don't you come out as well?" Julie said laughing while petting the very happy dog and Kyoko realized that she was the only one left in the car. Kuu had apparently left from her left side and the driver was at the moment taking their bags out of the trunk.

"I'm coming" Kyoko said and crabbed her purse and prepared herself. _That dog is so huge, seems really friendly but huge. It might topple me over. _But she went out and the dog heard it and turned her way and started to jump a little around her.

"GOOGLE! Down, sit!" The dog apparently named Google, stopped jumping and turned and run towards a middle aged short woman with blonde hair that came towards them with a bright smile.

"Kuu and Julie, so nice to see you!" The woman gave them both a hug and then turned towards Kyoko. "and you must be Kyoko, did I say that right? Welcome to Sweden and our home" she said and gave her a hug as well.

"Thank … you, and yes Kyoko is how you say my name. What a huge and energetic dog you have." Kyoko said smiling back at this warm and welcoming woman. She was surprised by the hug but maybe that's how you greet people here, cause she noticed that Kuu didn't bow. He had told her that they didn't to that in America but had he mentioned something about Sweden on the flight, maybe but she wasn't sure.

"He will cool down eventually, now he's just happy that it's coming new people here. And yes, he's pretty huge but I promise you he thinks he's a knee dog. But you aren't a little dog or or a puppy your a beautiful berner sennen." Anita said and snuggled with the dog by her side.

"Are you home alone?" Kuu said looking over Anitas shoulder to see if someone else were coming to greet them.

_Ah, he must be looking for Anitas husband, Derek._ Kyoko thought and started to look around at the surrounding. The garden was enormous and fenced by a tall hedge. And the house was beautiful, white with some fancy pillars at the entrance. Kyoko couldn't wait to see the inside of this house. _Is that a pool? _On the left side of the house she could see a part of a sundeck and apparently a pool as well. The water sparkled when sunrises hit it.

"Yes, Derek is at work as usual, his last month and he will be retired, he will be home in a few hours. But you must be tired after the trip here. Why don't we get your things to your guest rooms and then relax. I'm was in the middle of a pass of yoga when you came so I might as well finish that and then I can make you something to eat. Does that sound okey? Oh and Julie would you like to finish the yoga with me? Oh and you can come to Kyoko if you want."

Kuu paid the driver for the ride and they all took their luggage and followed Anita into the house. The inside was neatly furnished and the air was nicely cool. It was summer in Sweden and the air was dry outside and the temperature was about 28 C in the shadows. It was an extremely hot summer Anita told them as she led them to their guest rooms.

Kuu and Julie shared a room and Kyoko got one of her own. She closed the door and started to unpack her stuff, they would be here for about 3 weeks. _Three weeks away from Moko-san and Tsuruga-san. I wonder if he got my voice mail. _He wasn't in Tokyo the day she got the phone call from Kuu or when she left so she couldn't tell him about leaving for a vacation.

"Kyoko" she heard Julie gently knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm going down to Anita now, come down when you feel like it, okey?"

"Yes, I'm just going to unpack my bag."

"Okey, see you down stairs. Kuu has gone on a walk with Google, just so you know."

"Okey." Kyoko heard Julie leave the door and walking downstairs.

A few minutes later she went down as well and looked for Anita and Julie. She found them in a area on the sundeck that lay in the shadow, but somehow she wished she hadn't found them so early. She blushed as she saw both Julie and Anita almost naked. They were just wearing a bikini and they were in some odd positions opposite each other not even bothered by each others light clothed bodies. The both looked great being a bit older, Julie in her light blue bikini, and Anita in her deep red one. _She has pretty huge breast, oh, what am I thinking._

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kyoko said and turned away.

"Sorry? For what?" Anita said still in the position with closed eyes.

"Well, um I guess, I'm just, well..." Kyoko couldn't really explain her discomfort.

"Kyoko a bit shy, so I guess she sorry for walking up on us in our outfit. Ain't I'm right Kyoko?" Julie said in a gentle voice.

"Um, yes."

"Well." Anita said an rose from the position. "You don't have to be sorry, cause this is how you will see me most of the time here, this is my home and it's really hot outside so I don't like wearing a lot of clothes and you get a nice tan if you have a little clothes on you. And you can just jump in to the pool and not bothering to take any clothes of. You will get used to see this." Anitra said and pointed and slowly dragged her hands over her body, finishing it with a wink and a smile.

"Ooh." was all Kyoko could say to that.

"But you should probably but on some sun cream so you don't get burned, since your pretty pale. There are some on the table in the kitchen, I can help you with the back if you come out with it. We are almost finished here" Anita said and returned into another position and Julie followed her motions.

The day passed, and Kuu got back from the walk. And later Derek got home from work. He was tall and a bit plump with hair white as their house. Derek was as warm and welcoming as his wife, but he was from England while Anita was born in Sweden, you could hear that on their way of speaking English, well the big difference was between Julie and Derek, since she was from USA and he from England. They had a great dinner together at the sundeck in the sunset. And eventually Kyoko said good night and left the adults with their wine glasses and went to bed. Falling asleep directly.


End file.
